How do I Kill You!? - Until Dawn Part 9
Jared hates Emily and wants to kill her! Synopsis Jared has been looking at his totems, but not so much the events of the past, so he watches them. Jared sees that a clock is off! Jared finds that he needs a key. Jared hates Emily. Jared agrees that he needs to go to the radio tower, and gets a butterfly effect, and Jared realizes that he has probably screwed up. Jared can't tell whether he should have done that or not. Everyone talks in the same way to each other. Mike saves Emily, and Jared says that he can't protect Emily from being an idiot. Jared finds a yellow totem. It shows a flaregun. Jared finds a white totem. It shows Ashley opening a door for Chris, who is holding a shotgun. He isn't sure what to do with that information. Mike and Emily get surrounded by bucks, and Jared doesn't understand why. Jared gets ready to swing. Sam is in the bath not knowing what is going on. There is a clown in the room with her, and Jared points at it! Jared wonders how long he had been there for. This part of the game was shown at E3 back when this was a PS3 game. Jared hasn't been Sam for a while. The creepy man took Sam's clothes, and everyone left Sam alone in the cabin. Sam walks around the cabin. Jared doesn't go where a balloon is trying to get him to go. Jared never follows balloons! Jared finds the trophy clue again. Jared comes across a broken grandfather clock, and eventually a spooky TV. Jared realizes that he shouldn't have turned it off. Jared continues to look at everything. Sam gets locked in a cinema room. Jared doesn't want to see this guy's videos and doesn't want to subscribe to his YouTube channel! The clown guy appears, and Sam throws a bottle at him and runs. Sam is very concerned about keeping her towel on. Jared screws up by not going for the bat. Sam escapes and locks herself in a room. Sam continues to run, and she gets caught, and the butterflies appear on the screen. Jared likes Sam, and doesn't want anything bad to happen to her! Jared gets a trophy though! Back in the psychologist's room, and the room is looking nicer. The psychologists compliments Jared for what he has done, and Jared is concerned. The clown confronts the psychologist, and Jared is concerned and confused. Everyone is in trouble, and the game heads to Matt and Emily. There are five hours until dawn! Jared decides to slowly walk past the deer. Jared decides not to axe a deer, because they could all fight back. A butterfly effect happens. Jared checks his butterflies, and hates himself for not saving Sam. Emily and Matt make it to the fire tower. Emily whines about the light, and Jared finds a yellow totem. Jared has all the guidance totems except for one. This one has Chris not killing himself with a gun. Jared says that he shouldn't need a guidance totem for that! Jared has to remember to keep Matt away from cliffs. Jared starts to sing. Jared insults Emily some more. Jared gets Emily to press buttons. The characters find a flare gun, and they use it. It looks like a Nintendo Zapper! The butterfly effect appears. Jared wanted to save the flare gun, and use it as a weapon. Jared wasn't expecting Matt to actually use it! Emily is really light-hearted considering everything that has happened. Emily calls for help, but she is bad at it. Her message is not coming through well enough for the person to hear them. A helicopter is being sent out after the storm has gone. They have to stay there until dawn. The floor starts to shake. A zombie cuts off the support cable. The tower starts to fall, and it is on fire! Emily falls out of a window. Matt is OK. Jared scorns himself for not getting the axe. Matt has to try to save Emily, but Jared wants to make her drop! He shows a lot of restraint to try to save her. Jared realizes that he has made a mistake by trying to save her. Matt jumps, which causes a butterfly effect, and Emily falls! Jared realizes that he did Matt a favor, by accidentally killing Emily! Chris and Ashley are together, and Jared decides to stop. Jared is happy that Emily is dead, and he wants to save Sam. Category:Until Dawn Category:Videos